


a hallmark movie

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, NaruHina 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: naruto and hinata cross paths six years after he broke her heart. a naruhina christmas fic.hinata is a baker. naruto is a snowboarder. :D
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 37
Kudos: 67





	1. it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

_**christmastime is here! and here is a christmas fic i'm excited to start working on!** _

_A bright smile forms on Naruto's face, as he waves at the audience, a gold medal gleaming around his neck. The crowd roars and cameras flash and blind him, but he doesn't mind._

_"Naruto, I'm sure the world would love to know how you're feeling after winning gold today?"_

_"I'm on top of the world! It's been my dream for so long to win gold in the Olympics, and I just did it!"_

_Adrenaline pumps through his veins, and although he's exhausted from his performance, he's on a high._

_"What can we expect next from you?"_

_His smile falters. He hasn't actually thought that far._

_"I...um…"_

_He never was the type of person to think far into the future, and now that he's fulfilled his goal, he doesn't know what's next._

_"I think I'll go home!"_

_The crowd laughs, and Naruto smiles wider. The reporters begin questioning the silver medalist, and Naruto takes the opportunity to really think. He loves snowboarding, but he feels like something is missing in his life._

_Maybe going home will help him figure out what the missing piece is. Not to his empty high rise apartment, but to Konoha. He heard Sakura would deliver her baby any day now anyway, so at least he'll have an excuse to go._

_Sitting on the panel, he decides. After six years, Uzumaki Naruto is coming home._

* * *

Naruto hates Christmas.

He hates the gaudy decorations that magically show up late November, he hates the folklore people pretend to believe in for the sake of their children, and he hates how at the end of every year, he somehow ends up exhausted and emotionally drained thanks to the holiday.

It was ironic that Naruto hated Christmas, given the town of Konoha and all its residents loved the holiday. Every year, beginning in the middle of November, Konoha somehow managed to turn itself into a Christmas town that only existed in movies and books. With twinkling lights wrapped around trees, wreaths small and large placed on buildings, a giant Christmas tree placed in the center of town, and topped with falling snow, Konoha was a winter wonderland.

And quite frankly, he hates it all.

But he plasters on a smile, because Sakura is so excited that he's finally home after so many years, and so is Sasuke (even though he pretends like he isn't).

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Asuma died while you were away. So we have to visit Kurenai and the baby."

Naruto nods, although he's tuning her out and looking out the window instead. Blurs of lights and snow flood his vision, and he's about to turn his head until Sakura stops at a red light.

He notices a lilac building, placed right on the corner of the strip. A bicycle is parked underneath the awning, and vines of flowers decorate the outside of the building. The door is right on the corner of the sidewalk, opened for guests to walk in. A sign hangs above the door; _Hinata's._

Seeing her name causes memories to flood his mind, and he smiles until he remembers the last Christmas they spent together.

"And you also have to meet-"

"Sakura, park right here."

He points at an empty spot right in front of the bakery, and Sakura turns her head to see.

"Why?"

He looks at the pregnant woman, and his face makes it seem like it should be obvious. She looks around, until she finally looks at the building.

"No, Naruto-"

"Sakura, please."

"I'm not doing it."

"Why not?"

He knows the reason why, because Hinata probably doesn't want to see him (for good reason).

"I just want to say hi and I'll leave right after. I promise."

"I don't think…"

"She has to know I'm here. She doesn't know, right?"

Sakura shakes her head.

"So, what better way than to surprise her?"

Cars beep behind them, and Sakura finally turns towards the empty parking spot.

"Naruto, this is a bad idea."

He knows, but he doesn't care.

"It's not. Everything will be fine."

After Sakura successfully parks the car, Naruto helps his friend out, and gets punched after another comment about 'how big she is'.

Naruto walks into the bakery, and is instantly hit with the sweet smell of homemade pastries. Tinsel decorates the display cases, and silver garlands hang from the ceiling.

He walks toward the counter, and looks at the baked goods. There were numerous cupcakes, with perfectly whipped frosting topping them. Cakes of various sizes were decorated differently. Some had written words on them, while some had shaped fondant. Some had icing dripping down the sides, and you could tell it was done purposefully for design. The wall behind the counter had rows of donuts, and freshly baked breads.

In all the time he'd known Hinata, he knew she could bake, but imagining she'd done all _this_ amazed him.

Sakura rings the bell on the counter. She glares at Naruto, as if to say 'don't do anything stupid'.

"Hinata, it's me!"

"I'll be just a second!"

Her voice rings in his ears and it's as melodic as he remembers. He nervously stands in place, and wonders if this was a bad idea.

It's been six years since he's last seen her.

Naruto watches in enraptured silence as the woman - who once captured the soul of his younger self - carries a tray of pastries that looks too big for her. She places them on the shelf behind her, before beginning to talk.

"Sakura, did you bring the flour I asked you to bring?"

She hasn't seen him yet, which Naruto is slightly grateful for.

"No...but I brought you something else."

Hinata spins around, and she immediately looks at Sakura.

"What did you bring…"

Her gaze slowly turns to him, and Naruto takes the time to look at his ex. There were obvious changes to her, but she was still the same Hinata. She still had the same lavender eyes that captivated him, and the same rosy lips that smiled when he told a stupid joke.

An image of one of their final happy moments together invades his mind. They were in her bedroom—her parents had been away for the weekend. Her skin bathed in the moonlight streaming from her open window.

They were happy.

They laughed.

They foolishly planned for a future that would never be.

But things change, and now here he is standing in front of her, as if he's a complete stranger.

"Hi, Hinata." He waves and forces a smile on his face.

Her mouth opens, it's obvious she's shocked. Her mouth forms and 'O', and he notices her face slowly pale.

Oh no.

As if in slow motion, she falls to the ground. Naruto was expecting her reaction to his arrival to be bad, but he wasn't expecting her to faint.

"I told you this was a bad idea."

_**hope you enjoyed!** _


	2. santa tell me

_Hinata stands in the snow, and shivers when a gust of cold air brushes past her. She thought she had come prepared, with her oversized winter coat and ski pants, but apparently not._

_"Naruto-kun, this was a terrible idea."_

_It's their first date, and of all the places they could've gone, he decided to take her snowboarding._

_"It'll be really fun, Hinata. I promise."_

_Naruto demonstrates how to step in and out of the bindings, and shows her the purpose of the leash. When he's done showing her the basics, she positions herself on the snowboard._

_She's already wobbling before she even starts moving, and Naruto holds her hands._

_"It's just like skateboarding, except we're in the snow."_

_"I don't know how to skateboard!"_

_He laughs, and takes the opportunity to gently push her forward. They're moving now, very slowly, which makes her feel comfortable._

_"You're doing really good, Hinata."_

_She's technically not doing anything, but still blushes at the compliment. Hinata's beginning to get used to it, until she feels Naruto begin to release his hands._

_"Don't let go!"_

_It's too late, and her arms flail out as she struggles to balance herself. Before she knows it, she's falling, and lands on the snow below her._

_She lies on the cold ground and sighs, causing air to puff out her mouth like a cloud. Hinata doesn't feel like getting up, given she'd wrapped herself in too many clothes and moving in itself was tiring. A familiar upside down face suddenly looms over her, with a grin stretched on his lips._

_"Come on, Hinata! Let's try again!"_

_He sounds way too excited to watch her make a fool out of herself, and she frowns. His hand reaches down, and she finds herself reaching out to him. He pulls, but she still doesn't have the energy to get up._

_"I can't- I can't get up."_

_She wasn't expecting their first date to go this awfully, at least for her case. He's giggling as he attempts to pull her body._

_"I'm gonna need you to put a little effort in." He bends down next to her, still smiling with the same grin that caused her to fall for him in the first place._

_"Just give me five minutes."_

_He sits on the ground next to her. Snow falls down, landing in her hair and covering her goggles. She wipes off the snow with a huff, and looks at Naruto, who's staring at her. She notices the way his eyes drop from her eyes to her lips._

_"W-why are you looking at me like that?" She uses her gloved hands to flip her hair out of her face, in an attempt to make herself look presentable._

_"I can't look at you?"_

_"You can, but why are you looking at me like that?"_

_His brows furrow in confusion, and a short smirk tilts his full lips. "Like what?"_

_"L-like that!" She attempts to imitate his facial expression, and a laugh escapes Naruto's lips._

_"You're even more beautiful covered in snow."_

_Heat warms her, and she can feel her face turning completely red. She's not sure how to respond to what he said, but he doesn't give her a chance to._

_His lips are against hers, and her eyes flutter closed when she feels him. His hand lifts her head up, and she finally has the energy to sit herself up. She feels herself warming up even more, but she knows it's not because her layered clothes._

_"Are you ready to try again now?"_

_His forehead is against hers, and he has a playful smirk on his lips. All her previous feelings about wanting to go home and get as far away from a snowboard as possible are gone._

_She nods, and he helps lift her up. Hinata spends their date falling more times than she can count, but she doesn't mind. She'll fall a thousand times if it meant being near Naruto._

* * *

Hinata's face scrunches up as she feels the pounding of her head. It's a headache she knows all too well; it comes on every time she faints. This one is especially painful, given it's been years since she's last fainted.

"I think she's waking up!"

Her eyes slowly open at the sound of Sakura's voice. Her face is upside down in her vision, and she looks worried so she gives her friend a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay-"

Another face peeks out behind Sakura's, and she can feel herself paling again.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

His voice sounds the same as it did when they were 18; the last time she saw him. He looks slightly different; his jawline is more defined than it was when they were teens, and his blonde locks are short and trimmed instead of tousled on his head.

He looks good.

His familiar ocean blue eyes bore into hers, and she almost wants to faint again. But she doesn't, and instead sits herself up, ignoring the sharp jolt of pain that stings in her head.

"Hinata, are you okay?"

He asks her again, and she stands up. She notices the red scarf wrapped around his neck, and her stomach flips.

"Yes, I'm fine." She looks at the ground instead of at him, because looking at her ex is more overwhelming than she cares to admit. "Actually, I have to use the bathroom. Sakura, come with me."

She doesn't give her pregnant friend a chance to reply, instead she's walking to the back of the bakery, into the kitchen. It's nowhere near the bathroom, but Sakura and Naruto probably know that was an excuse.

"What is he doing here?!" She's pacing in the kitchen, and looks at Sakura, who's speed walking towards her.

"Hinata, calm down."

"He's not supposed to be here. Tell him to go home." She doesn't give Sakura a chance to respond before she's ranting again. "Who even invited him back here? Why is he even here? And who knew he was coming?"

She looks at Sakura, who looks overwhelmed by all her questions.

"Everybody knew, didn't they?" Sakura bites her lower lip, and Hinata sinks further into despair. "Everyone knew, and no one thought to tell me?"

"We were going to tell you, honest! We just didn't know how…"

"You could've said, 'hey, Naruto's coming back!'" Hinata was a planner; she hated disorganization. And she hated when things were sprung on her. "I would've been prepared that way, Sakura."

"I know, but he's here now. So what are you gonna do?"

Hinata runs her hands in her hair, as she thinks about it. She _could_ give him the cold shoulder, but she'll probably feel bad about it. Or, she could treat him the way she used to treat him before they dated; she could pretend she was his friend.

"Hinata?"

She's snapped out of her thoughts, and looks at her friend.

"Look, everything will be fine. Don't think too much into it. Just act normal."

Hinata nods, and decides she'll listen to Sakura. She'll act normal...she can do that.

"Okay, just give me a minute."

Sakura gives her a smile, before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Hinata comes out of the kitchen, holding a tray with three cups of hot chocolate. Sakura told her to act natural, but the advice doesn't seem to be working, given she trips as she makes her way to the table. The liquid drips on the tray, and Hinata sets it down.

"Here you go everyone." She sets the cups in front of Sakura and Naruto, making sure not to maintain eye contact. She sits down in the chair next to her pink haired friend.

"You still remember how I like my hot chocolate?" She can hear the smile in Naruto's voice, and she looks up at him.

"Y-yes, it's not that hard to remember." He specifically liked matcha hot chocolate, with added white chocolate, honey and salt, topped with marshmallows. He also liked cinnamon added (which disgusted everyone in their friend group except for Hinata.).

"Naruto, why don't you tell us how you've been?" Sakura sips on her drink, and Hinata reluctantly joins her.

"Well, there's not much to tell y'know?" He seems more interested in his drink, but Sakura kicks him under the table.

"You've been gone for six years, and you say there's nothing to tell?"

"Well, I've just been doing competitions and stuff." Sakura glares at Naruto, but he seems oblivious to the obvious. "Oh, I won the Olympics!" Sakura rolls her eyes, and Hinata giggles.

"I watched you." The words are out of her mouth before she has a chance to think, and Sakura and Naruto look at her. "I-I mean, everyone did. On the TV. You were great. We're all proud."

She regrets saying she _specifically_ watched him, but seeing the smile on Naruto's face makes her feel better. At least she mentioned everyone.

"Y'know, I was really hoping that you watched me-"

Sakura kicks Naruto under the table again. "Look at the time Naruto, we have to go." She's glaring at him, and the blonde looks confused.

"I have to tell Hinata something-"

"We have to go see Kurenai, and you still have to say hi to Gaara and Ino." She's practically dragging Naruto out of the bakery, and Hinata looks on in amusement.

"I'll see you later, Hinata!"

They're both gone, leaving her standing in her empty bakery by herself. With Naruto gone, she finally has the opportunity to think about him.

Having to see him, and interact with him, while pretending she wasn't still crushed about the way he left her was hard. But she was proud of herself for acting as normal as she could.

She was happy for him. Genuinely. She was one of the only ones that cheered him on when they were younger, and she believed that he could do amazing things. Watching the dreams he'd told her about come true made her overwhelmingly proud.

But when he smiled, and looked at her with stars in his eyes, it still made her heart flutter. She thought she'd repressed those feelings, but now that Naruto was here, they were coming back stronger than ever.

She realizes she's still in love with her ex, and she doesn't know what to do about it.

Naruto stares at Sakura's profile in the car.

"What is it?"

He wore his emotions on his sleeve, so he's not surprised she asks what's wrong.

"It's nothing." She doesn't say anything, and waits for him to continue. She knows he will.

"It's just-" Naruto turns in his seat towards his pregnant friend. "I had to tell Hinata something and-"

"I'm not doing this Naruto." She stops at a red light, and takes the opportunity to look at him.

"Doing what?"

"You were probably going to tell her something that would give her hope-"

"Hope for what?" Sakura glares at him, and it takes a moment for him to understand.

_Oh._

"When you left she was a mess. And now you're back and she's vulnerable right now."

She starts driving again when the light turns green. He doesn't say anything, so Sakura continues.

"It took a lot for her to get over you-"

"She's over me?" He can't mask the disappointment in his voice.

"That's not the point. The point is I'm not going to let you give her false hope. You were probably going to tell her something about how much she means to you-"

He wonders how Sakura knew that, but he can't interrupt because she continues to talk.

"-and Hinata would've eaten it up because you've always had a hold on her. I mean seriously, Naruto you need to think…"

He tunes her out now, and he thinks about what she said. He wasn't _trying_ to lead her on, or give her false hope like Sakura said. It's just that when he saw her, old feelings resurfaced and he found himself trying to act on those feelings. He thought he'd held himself back, but apparently not.

"...and watch how you act around her…"

The familiar feeling of happiness he felt when he was around her came back tenfold.

"...if you've moved on don't lead her on."

The problem is, he hasn't moved on. He'd spent the years replacing his feelings for her with something else - anything - but nothing worked good enough. And just when he thought he was beginning to get over her, he saw her again.

He hasn't moved on, but she has, which makes his heart hurt. Naruto realizes he's still not over his ex, and he doesn't know what to do about it.

* * *

_**hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D** _


	3. last christmas

_"I don't want it to be with anyone else. I choose you, Naruto."_

_He stares down at Hinata, who's sitting on her bed, clad in a lacy white bra and panty set, looking up at him. Of course, the virgin waiting to be deflowered is wearing white._

_It's not like he hadn't thought of it before. On multiple occasions, he'd thought about having sex with her. It was hard_ _**not** _ _to think about it for him, but Hinata was innocent, and fragile, and he didn't want to taint her._

_He fought hard to not sexualize her, but when she pressed her body on him when she hugged him, or moaned when she tried something she'd baked (before interrupting his dirty thoughts and stuffing the dessert in his mouth), he struggled to control himself. When he saw her in a bikini for the first time he almost went crazy. That image rivaled the one he was looking at now._

_"Hinata, I don't think-" He's trying so hard to resist the urge to throw her in the soft mattress and have his way with her._

_"I'm ready Naruto. I thought about it...and I'm ready."_

_He didn't expect her to stay a virgin forever, but a part of him felt like he didn't deserve her like this. But when he thought about someone else possibly seeing this side to her, jealousy tugged in his insides. Maybe he didn't deserve her, but no one else did either._

_And now here he was, watching her struggle with the clasp of his jeans with a look of determination on her face. She_ _**did** _ _tell him that she wanted it to be him; that she didn't want anyone else. So he doesn't stop her. He's not strong enough to. After all, he'd do anything for her._

_He bends down to kiss her, his right hand moving to cradle the back of her head, while his left moves to her waist. Sugar laces her tongue, and he's not sure if it's because of the candy she'd eaten earlier or if this is Hinata. She presses herself against him and he groans, before lifting her up and positioning her towards the middle of the bed. His lips move to her neck, and he decides that the sweetness he tastes is all her._

_He decides he wants to take his time with her; he wants to make the moment perfect. She's the most important thing in his life, and he doesn't want to screw up the one good thing he has. So he doesn't, and when he brings them both to completion, he whispers into her skin, and tells her he loves her._

* * *

Naruto remembers the morning after he took Hinata's virginity, and having to walk her back home. He remembers standing on the doorstep, scared Hiashi would kill him once he connected the dots and realized what the two had done the night before. It didn't help that Hinata was walking funny.

He feels the same as he felt all those years ago right now; only he's standing at Hiashi's door for a different reason.

Naruto spent his first day back in Konoha reuniting with his old friends and neighbors. He was even forced to meet with people he didn't even _know_ thanks to Sakura.

He met with a lot of people, but luckily he'd managed to avoid one of the most important people. The mayor, Hyuga Hiashi. But he couldn't avoid the man forever, which was why he was standing on his front door.

He doesn't know what he's expecting when the door swings open, but it's definitely not Hiashi wearing a Santa hat with a smile on his face.

"Naruto! Come on in!"

Hinata's father never liked him. He never thought Naruto was good enough for his daughter, and the two clashed on multiple occasions. That's why Naruto looks behind him, certain he'll see someone with a camera. Hiashi grabs his arm, and pulls him into the house.

He's always been amazed by the Hyuga home, especially during Christmas. The side table by the front door was decorated with a miniature Christmas village; small houses and miniature flocked trees decorated the wooden table. It was finished off with faux snow and twinkling lights.

When they make their way to the living room, the Hyuga Christmas tree stands in the corner of the room. The green branches contrasted with the red and white ornaments, and wrapped presents can be seen underneath the tree. The fireplace made the room cozy and warm, and four stockings hang on the mantle. The room is decorated with red white and green Christmas decor, which is different from the last time Naruto came to the residency six years ago.

"Neji is here. Let's go into the kitchen."

Naruto follows the older man past the living room, where he sees Hinata's cousin sitting and struggling to piece together a gingerbread house at the kitchen table. He looks up, and acknowledges Naruto with a nod, before continuing to work on his project.

"We're helping Hinata with her display for the Christmas festival." Hiashi explains.

The Konoha Christmas festival happened every year on Christmas day. It was a way for residents to share the spirit of the holidays, while supporting the town's small businesses. The Hyuga's were always in charge of the festival; they were the ones that set up the decor, and helped put up lights. He always went with Hinata, but he now realizes that won't be an option.

"Why don't you help us?" Neji speaks up and looks at him. The gingerbread house he was working on collapses.

"I don't know...I don't want to get in the way." Naruto wants to tell them he should be _relaxing_ given this is his vacation.

"We still need help making decor, and Hinata's been struggling with her display. She won't ask for help, you know how she is."

"Um...I think-"

Footsteps can be heard, and Naruto turns around to see Hinata walking in the kitchen. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail, and she looks frazzled.

"Neji, I still need you to-"

She looks at Naruto, and she somehow manages to look even more off guard. He gives a wave, and she shyly smiles. Naruto looks back at Hiashi and Neji, who are both staring at them.

"Naruto was just telling us he would help you with your project."

Naruto glares at Neji.

"I didn't-"

"You really don't have to do that. Everything's under control."

"Hinata." They both look at Hiashi. "He insists."

"Well if she doesn't want me to-"

"This will be perfect for the both of you. You can share bonding time."

Hinata and Naruto both turn a deep shade of red, and she covers her face with her hands.

"Father, we don't need bonding time."

"I just think if you spend time together you can-"

"I have a boyfriend!"

The three men look at Hinata, who still has her head in her hands.

"No you don't." It's Neji who speaks up.

"Y-yes I do!" She crosses her arms, and looks at the ground. "I have a boyfriend and he's helping me with my display. So I don't need help."

Naruto stares at his ex, who avoids his gaze. He wasn't sure what Hiashi was implying when he said they should spend time together, but hearing she has a boyfriend makes him feel sick.

"I really want to help Hinata." He decides he'll help her with her display if it's the last thing he does. He needs to figure out who the hell she's dating. "You can't deny you need the extra hands."

"Hinata, just take the help. You're already behind schedule as it is. Christmas is in three days." Neji crosses his arms.

They all stare at Hinata, who looks overwhelmed.

"Okay, just meet me here tomorrow."

She leaves to make her way upstairs.

"Don't forget to bring your boyfriend!" Hiashi yells at his daughter, and Naruto watches as Hinata runs faster up the stairs.

He would smile, but his mood has been ruined.

* * *

Hinata closes the door to her room, and looks around. She's internally panicking. Her display for the festival isn't done, and she hasn't baked enough goods to sell, and now she was forced to take help from her ex boyfriend. But that's not the worst thing that happened.

It's really her father's fault; if he wouldn't have insinuated that if her and Naruto spent time together they could get back together, she would have never needed to say she had a boyfriend.

It was a lie she came up with on the spot, and she regretted saying it as soon as the words came out.

Hinata grabs her phone, and calls her friend.

"Kiba? It's Hinata. I really need your help."

He asks what she wants, and she hesitates before she answers.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."


	4. another lonely christmas

**_welcome back!_ **

_They're standing in front of the large Christmas tree in the center of town. Naruto had insisted they go on a walk, so they broke away from the crowd of Konoha residents at the Christmas festival to a spot where they could talk._

_"Merry Christmas, Naruto."_

_She can feel her nose turning red from the cold breeze that brushes past her. It's snowing, and Hinata takes note of how picturesque the scene around her is. It's the perfect opportunity for her to give him his gift._

_"Thank you, Hinata. Look, I have to tell you something-"_

_"Me first."_

_She clutches onto the poorly wrapped present she has in her arms tighter._

_"Hinata, it's really important."_

_"Just let me go first Naruto." She takes note of how serious he looks, and hopes her gift will make him feel better. He nods, and she shivers from the cold._

_"I just…I just want to show you how much you mean to me." She's always been a person of few words, but hopes she gets her message across. "I love you. And-"_

_"I love you too Hinata." She smiles up at him. "I love you a lot, y'know?"_

_"I know." He's told her so many times, it's become a fact in her mind. "And so I wanted to make you something."_

_She hands him the lumpy gift, covered in checkered wrapping paper and tied with twine in an attempt to make it look presentable. You can see the clear tape that holds it all together, but Naruto doesn't seem to mind._

_He hesitantly tears the package, and she nervously bites her lip as the red knit fabric makes itself known._

_"I made you a scarf."_

_It took two months of (in her opinion) rigorous knitting classes. As he lifts it up, she can clearly see the imperfections in it; the stitches she missed, and the stain she got on it when she accidentally spilled her tea._

_"Your other one is getting old, and-and I just wanted you to have another one."_

_"It's amazing, Hinata. Wow, thank you." He stretches it out, before bundling it up in his hands. "I really don't deserve this."_

_"Yes you do." It's not a question of whether or not he deserves it, she knows he does._

_"I don't, but thank you."_

_He leans in to hug her, and she takes the opportunity to kiss him. The warm kiss is a nice contradiction from the cold. Snow brushes against them as the flakes fall from the sky, but they're too wrapped up in each other to notice. His hands grip her waist, and he pulls her into him. The kiss is deep, and all consuming, and when she pulls away, he pecks at her parted lips, almost like he doesn't want it to end. She hesitantly steps back, though._

_"Well, we should be heading back-"_

_"I got a sponsorship." He blurts out the words, as if he'd been holding them in for a long time. Her eyes widen, and she slowly smiles as she realizes what this means for him._

_"You-you got a sponsorship?" It was hard breaking into the professional snowboarding world. If you wanted an opportunity to make money off the sport, you had to get sponsored. She knew how many events and competitions he went to to even get an opportunity, and knowing he was another step closer to becoming professional made her heart flutter._

_"Yeah, I did." He scratches the back of his head, and looks down at the ground._

_"I'm so proud of you." He grabs her hand, and she realizes he's not smiling._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"It's an American company." He spits out the words once again, as if he doesn't want to say it._

_"Wow Naruto, that's amazing!" She tries to encourage him, but he still looks upset. "I'm so happy-"_

_"The company is in the US, Hinata…so, y'know...I have to move."_

_He speaks it out loud, and the smile on her face falls._

_She thinks about what it means for him. He'll be left alone, in a country he was only familiar with through TV. He'll have to adjust to life in a foreign place, and he'll have to maintain a career on top of that._

_It finally clicks in her mind after a moment. He's going to have to move, thousands of miles away from her, and she'll be left in Konoha. Alone._

_"We can do long distance."_

_It's the easiest solution to their problem._

_"Hinata, I'm_ _**moving** _ _there. And...and I'm not coming back to Konoha."_

_He avoids looking at her, and she wishes he would look her in the eye as he attempts to say what he really wants. Tears blur her vision as she realizes what's coming next._

_"You can go on trips. And visit me." She's getting desperate now, and hot tears flow against her skin. "It can work. W-we can t-talk everyday-"._

_"That's not going to work." A part of her knows that. She knows eventually they'll get sick of not being able to see each other._

_"We c-could try." She can barely get the words out, given she's sniffling and crying. Her gloved hands attempt to wipe her face, but fresh tears keep falling down._

_"Hinata, please don't cry." She doesn't know what he expects out of her; he's breaking up with her, he should have known her reaction would be like this. He reaches out to help her wipe away her tears, but she pushes him away._

_"You know I really care about you-"_

_"N-no you d-don't." If he cared he wouldn't be breaking up with her. He would want to try. She starts glaring at him, even though he's still not looking at her._

_"I just think-"_

_"J-just go t-then." She doesn't sound as angry as she feels, and curses her stutter. "G-go and stay t-there because I don't ever w-want to see you aga-again." She can feel her heart beating slower and slower each second. Time seems to stand still, and it feels like a million tons dropped on her soft beating heart._

_"Don't be like that-"_

_Hinata walks away from him, leaving Naruto standing alone and calling out her name. She walks through the festival to go home, but bumps into Sakura on the way._

_"Hinata, what's wrong?"_

_She wraps her arms around her friend, and lays her head on her shoulder. Gut-wrenching sobs tear through her chest. She's choking on her tears, and can feel Sakura's coat getting soaked. Sakura rubs her back._

_"What did Naruto do?"_

_The heart that once fluttered when his name was spoken now breaks into millions of pieces. What was once whole is now shattered, and she cries on her friend's shoulder, wishing it was a certain someone comforting her._

* * *

After Naruto left, it took Kiba three years to ask her out. It took Hinata two weeks to agree, and it took six months of dating for them to realize they were better off as friends.

Hinata was glad things didn't become awkward after they dated. Kiba was one of her closest friends, and she could count on him for anything. Like now.

"Hold my hand."

"I am!"

"Tighter, Kiba!"

They walk towards her bare display, a crowd of her friends swarming the small area. Hinata had never been one that liked attention, so the looks they give her makes her uncomfortable.

"Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming to help-"

"Is he supposed to be your boyfriend?" Neji crosses his arms, and assesses Kiba. "Didn't you guys break up years ago?"

"We're back together now." Kiba wraps an arm around Hinata, who leans into him. It's quiet, before laughing can be heard. Even Neji has a slight smile on his face.

"What's funny?! We're dating!"

"You're not fooling anyone, but okay." Sakura giggles at her husband Sasuke's remark.

"There's only one person dumb enough to believe-" Before Sakura even has a chance to finish her sentence, Naruto is running towards them yelling.

"I'm here!" He's panting, and puts his hands on his knees. "I got lost, and-"

"Naruto, we're literally in the center of town. How did you get lost?" Sakura and Hinata begin giggling, and Naruto looks at his ex.

She's wrapped up in Kiba's arms, and he frowns.

"You're dating _him?"_

Hinata looks at Naruto, and she feels like she got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"U-um, yes. Kiba is my boyfriend." She hopes that if she says it out loud more times it'll start to sound believable.

"Naruto! It's been so long, how have you been?" Kiba makes his way towards Naruto, and throws an arm around his shoulder. Naruto is glaring at him, but it doesn't defer him.

"How long have you two been dating?" He completely ignores Kiba's question.

"Two months."

"Three weeks."

Hinata glares at her 'boyfriend', and Naruto looks confused.

"I asked her out two months ago, and we've been dating for three weeks."

They wait with bated breath for Naruto's reaction, and before he can speak Neji interrupts.

"We didn't call you here to socialize." His voice quiets them, and Hinata's friends look at her cousin. "We have work to do. Get to it."

His authoritative tone is enough to get the bunch moving, and they begin to get to work.

* * *

Small, twinkling lights in the shade of red, green, and blue rest on white garland that wraps itself around the outside of the stand. A decorative gingerbread village sits on the corner of the ledge, and a sign hangs on the roof of the display that says, _Hinata's Bakery._ Naruto and Neji carried a table to go behind the stand, so Hinata has a place to store all her baked goods.

"It looks good, Hinata." Naruto stands next to her, and looks at the work that's been done.

"I really appreciate everyone coming to help me." Neji makes his way to leave, ignoring her.

"It was nothing, Hinata." She smiles at Naruto, who surprisingly had done the most work when he wasn't staring at her and Kiba. "Do you need help with anything else?"

He wraps the red scarf around his neck tighter when a cold wind hits them, and her heart tugs.

"Hinata?"

Before she gets distracted he calls her name, and she looks at the ground.

"Sorry...I don't need any more help."

"Really? Who's gonna help you bring all your stuff here?"

He was dense at times, but he had his smart moments. Like now.

"Sakura said she'll help me."

"I mean, I could help-"

"It's fine, really Naruto." He's about to speak, when she interrupts him. "Thank you, though."

He nods, and makes his way to leave. She watches his form walk away, until it eventually disappears in a blur.

She knew the love she had for him wouldn't go away, even if it was unrequited. That's the power of love. It's always unconditional. With a heavy sigh, she walks away in the opposite direction.

_**i wanted to write more jealous!naruto but he'll make another apperance don't worry lol. hope you enjoyed!** _


	5. let it snow!

_"...and don't forget to call us if you get homesick…"_

_"Yeah, I know."_

_"...and we'll try to visit you if we can…"_

_Naruto tunes out Sakura, and looks at the entrance to the airport. He stands next to his parents, who are talking to each other. Sakura, Sasuke, and all of his friends gather around him to wish him farewell. Well, almost all of his friends._

_"Where is she?" He says it out loud, even though he knows he's not supposed to. Sakura looks at him with a look of pity, but it quickly turns into one of annoyance._

_"She's not coming." Hearing it spoken out loud makes him upset, but he doesn't show it. He has a feeling Sakura isn't going to say just those three words, and he prepares himself for her rant._

_"You seriously think she would want to say bye to you after you broke up with her? I mean, come on Naruto-"_

_"I just thought…"_

_He doesn't finish his sentence, because he can't. He remembers her telling him she never wanted to see him again, and he realizes now she was serious. He thought it was just something she said in the heat of the moment._

_He called her, and texted her, and used all forms of communication to try and get in touch with her, but nothing worked. He wasn't even sure what he would want to say to her if she did come. He just didn't want the last image he saw of his_ _girlfriend_ _ex to be her crying in front of him because of something he'd done._

_"Just give her time, Naruto. Maybe she'll call you."_

_He gives a hint of a smile, but he knows she won't._

_"Maybe."_

_The announcer calls their boarding number, and his mother is dragging him by the collar before he can say bye to his friends again._

_He finds himself looking behind himself as they walk away, with the last piece of hope that she'll come. But she doesn't._

The doors to the bakery swing open, and Naruto closes them back, although the force of the cold snow filled air makes it hard.

"Sakura! I need you, quick!"

Her soft voice fills the room, and he hesitates before he replies.

"She's not here."

His voice sounds deeper than he expected it to, so he clears his throat. Naruto doesn't hear anything, so he walks towards the back kitchen. Before he turns the corner, a bat is swinging past his face.

"Stay back!" He dodges the crazed bat, and Hinata's poor attempts at hitting him almost makes him laugh. Her eyes are closed shut, for what purpose he doesn't know.

"Calm down, Hinata! It's me."

The bat stops swinging, and she slowly opens her eyes to see a smiling Naruto.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were a burglar."

He figured as much, so he laughs the situation off.

"What are you doing here? Where's Sakura?"

"Oh...she's having the baby." He casually walks into the kitchen, and Hinata follows him.

"What do you mean she's having the baby? Oh my-"

"Calm down, Hinata. She's fine."

"We have to go visit her!" She's walking out the kitchen and towards the coat rack by the front door.

"She said you're not allowed to come."

"W-what? Naruto-"

"She said if I let you come she'll kill me. You don't want me dead, do you?"

She's quiet, and Naruto takes her coat out her hands.

"Wow, you hate me that much?"

It's supposed to be a joke, but Hinata is frowning at him.

"I don't hate you."

She looks in his eyes, and seconds pass until eventually he decides to speak.

"Well, she said you're not allowed to come. You have to finish baking for the festival tomorrow."

Realization hits her face, and it's almost as if she forgot why she was in the bakery in the first place.

"Plus, it's a blizzard outside."

They look out the window at the same time, and swirling white snow dances around in a frenzy. The cold crystals are bewitching, but they know if they go outside it'll be painful.

"Wait, how did you get here then?"

"I walked."

It took him longer than he would have liked, and the hands that were stuffed in his pockets are still freezing.

"Just to come here and help me? Why would you do that?"

There's only one way he can answer the question, and he doesn't think of it's repercussions until after he says the words.

"I would do anything for you."

She's looking up at him, and her eyes glisten more than the snow outside. He finds himself looking away.

"Well, I'm gonna help you bake and everything-"

"R-right!"

They make their way back to the kitchen, when Hinata suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto, you can't bake."

He looks back at her, and can see she's about to start freaking out again. He tries to calm her down.

"Yes I can! I-"

"Remember when you tried making me sugar cookies on my birthday?"

He thinks back, and the memory makes him cringe. It was a horrible failure; he put salt instead of sugar, and burnt the edges. Poor Hinata had taken a bite of one, and lied and told him they were good. He ate one after her, and that's when she finally spit it out.

"Well I'm better now! I promise."

"Naruto-"

"You can teach me everything I need to know."

She looks at her workstation, and back at him hesitantly.

"Okay...grab an apron."

The workstation is covered white with flour, and pastry dough sits in front of Naruto. He rolls it out with his pin, and when he's done he waits for her approval. He found himself getting reprimanded by her a lot; when he mixed ingredients she'd told him he was too rough, and she scolded him when he tried to eat some of the dough. He didn't mind though; he liked watching her in work mode.

"I'm done, Hinata."

He looks over at her, and he watches as she ices cookies with precision. Her face is focused; her eyebrows are furrowed and the tip of her tongue sticks out the corner of her mouth. He thinks she looks adorable.

She looks over at his rolled out dough, and assesses his work before she says anything.

"Good job, Naruto!"

He smiles at her, and walks to the end of the workstation.

"I just have to put the last batch in the oven, and we'll be done."

She answers his unspoken question, and he nods before looking at her work. While his side of the table was filled with pastry dough and flour, her's was decorated with completed desserts; finished gingerbread houses and iced cookies of various flavors. They look tempting, and he reaches out for one, but she smacks her hand away.

"You're really good at this."

She smiles at him with a blush on her cheeks, and mumbles out a thank you. Naruto's found that a lot of things haven't changed about her; she still blushes when someone compliments her, or when too much attention is drawn on her. She still covers her mouth with her hand when she laughs, and she still has the same aura of gracefulness she had when they were younger.

But some things have changed. He can tell she's confident in everything she does. He used to have to drag it out of her when they were together, but now she wears it subtly. He's not sure if anyone's else picked up on it, or if it's just him because he knows her too well. From the time he watched them interact, it seems like her dad and her have a better relationship. She used to tell him she thought he hated her, because she was nothing like Neji and didn't want to have a big career. Speaking of her dad…

"So, your dad likes me now."

She turns her head to him as she puts the last tray in the oven.

"Yes, he does."

That's the thing that shocked him the most about coming back; he wasn't expecting the Hyuga's to treat him with so much kindness.

"Do you know why?"

She hesitates, almost like she doesn't want to answer.

"Well, he really didn't like you after you left. Because...um…"

"I know." He coaxes her on, because he can tell she's uncomfortable talking about the sore subject.

"And he said he would kill you if you come back."

He feels like she didn't need to add that part in, but he listens on.

"But I showed him all your competitions and he saw how good you were, a-and he started liking you."

He thinks of how uncomfortable that must have been for her; her father taking a liking to her ex. It explained why she was so uncomfortable when he asked them to spend time together.

"Wait, you watched my competitions?"

She stares at the ground, but he can still see her face turning red.

"I-"

The lights suddenly turn off, and they look up at the ceiling waiting for them to turn back on.

"I'll be back."

Before he can offer his assistance she's walking off towards the back of the building.

She comes back with a flashlight and a radio.

"The power is out for everyone."

She follows him as they walk to the front of the store, and look out the window. Snow is falling heavier than it was before, and it lays thick on the ground. The only thing that can be heard is the soft muffling of the radio, and Naruto breaks the silence.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck here."

_**it's not a hallmark movie if they don't not snowed in together lol** _

_**hope you enjoyed this chapter!** _


End file.
